El mundo contra nosotros
by Mr. MagiCutieKiller
Summary: En un mundo en donde no es aceptado el yaoi... kazemaru se entera de lo que siente por goenji, lo de menos es que goenji le corresponda ¡el verdadero problema es el resto del equipo!. ¡Revolución Raimon!


**Les llego con esta historia en_ un mundo donde el yaoi no es aceptado._ Sinceramente, que horror de mundo u.u, pero aun asi se me vino esta loca idea a la cabeza e increiblemente esta historia no es de hiromido.w.**

**Aun asi esta pareja no tiene muchos fundamentos ni fans en la serie y la verdad termino gustandome por casualidades de la vida, y ha de aclarar que es una historia basada en hechos reales (literalmente y aunque no lo crean)**

**Y por ultimo inazuma eleven no me pertenece, ni los personajes. Ya pueden leer:D**

* * *

><p><strong>Declaracion<strong>

Era de tarde, esta vez era reunion de chicas... en la cocina, ahora tendriamos ese espacio todo para nosotras solas. Rika, toko, haruna y yo (aki) fuimos a traer los ingredientes, teniamos una gran cena preparada, pero esa no es la historia...

Al regresar del mercado, todas estabamos con los brazos llenos de bolsas con viveres, caminabamos rumbo a la cocina hasta que un peliazulado nos detuvo

-¡WAAH! ¡CHICAS LAS NECESITABA!- nos gritaba kazemaru desesperado

-¡AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- dimos un grito por la sorpresa -¡kazemaru! ¡tranquilo! ¿que pasa? ¿porque tan alterado?- en ese momento lo que menos importaba era la futura cena regada por el piso -no les puedo decir aqui, necesitamos privacidad, ¡por aqui!-  
>En ese momento jalo a haruna quien tomo la mano de rika y asi formamos una ''mano-cadena'' mientras que kazemaru corria hacia una pequeña sala con un monton de sillas, al llegar ahi tomamos asiento. Kazemaru, toko y yo nos sentamos en las sillas mientras que rika y haruna en un peque o sillon [donde estaba fuyuka? puteando con endou aunque ni la pelaba:)]<p>

-...y cual es la urgencia?- preguntaba curiosa

-yo.. yo quiero a goenji- no entendiamos el verdadero significado de esas palabras -pero es normal que lo quieras es tu compañero de equipo- respondia haruna inocentemente

-no me refiero a eso- dijo kazemaru sonrojandose -asi que, _te gusta_ goenji, como otra cosa- afirme, mientras que kazemaru me confirmaba asintiendo con la cabeza

-si, pero no se que hacer!

-no te preocupes kazemaru todo estara bien!- le dijo toko para alentarlo con una ligera palmada en la espalda y una sonrisa -pero que pensara de mi? que soy una escoria de sociedad por ser gay? acaso pensara que soy un asco de perso- lo detuve antes que se pusiera mas sentimental

-wow, no exageres kazemaru- le dije intentando tranquilizarlo -si kaze, nosotras te respetamos y te seguimos aceptando aunque seas gay:D -dijo rika riendo

-pero si eres gay, te gustan todos los hombres?- pregunto haruna con aire de curiosidad -no, solo me gusta goenji

-ahh- dijimos todas al unisono -no lo se, solo goenji supo despertar ese sentimiento que no se describir, me siento inseguro, pero pensar que tal ves al final de esto me corresponda valdra todo la pena- decia con una voz serena y una tranquila sonrisa en sus labios

-AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWx3- exclamamos todas al escuchar esa frase, no crei que kazemaru sintiera algo tan profundo por goenji, no crei que fuera a sentir algo tan profundo por un hombre.

Cuando todas nos calmamos [estaban en modo fangirl] seguimos con la platica -y porque esperaste hasta que llegaramos de comprar las cosas para la cena, a lo que me refiero es porque nos contaste a nosotras?- pregunte -porque temia que alguien de los hombres me rechazara por ser gay, ademas las mujeres son mejores en estos temas-

-SHHHHHHHHH! callense!- exclamo toko mientras que indicaba que nos agacharamos -ahí esta goenji, no quiero que nos vea- en ese momento rika nos lanzo una mirada [mirada malvadaF)] empezamos a entender que haria

-llamare a goenji... solo siganme el juego- indicaba rika con una sonrisa picara mientras que todas asentiamos -¿q-que? ¡NO, NO LO HAGAN!- para cuando kazemaru grito eso era muy tarde, ya habiamos llamado a goenji

-¿que pasa?- dijo goenji sin saber lo que le pasaria -ah, solo queriamos que jugaras a las atrapadas con kazemaru, esta empezando a dudar de lo rapido que es... otra ves- [kazemaru a dudado tantas veces de si mismo que eso si seria creíble-.-] mientras que decia eso haruna disimuladamente cerraba la puerta para que goenji no pudiera salir -oh solo es eso, bueno ¿quien persigue a quien?  
>todas haciamos se as a kazemaru de que era su oportunidad -¡kazemaru persigue!- exclamaron rika y toko a coro -¡empiezen!-<p>

Goenji empezo a correr alrededor de el sillon mientras que kazemaru empezaba a perseguirlo, todas haciamos señas kazemaru mientras goenji se distraia corriendo.

Solo corrian alrededor de nosotras ya que era una habitacion pequeña -Vamos kazemaru! corre mas!- apoyabamos a kazemaru cual porristas, goenji al darse que kazemaru lo alcanzaba corrio a la puerta, cuando vio que estaba cerrada me lanzo una mirada

-etto.. yo.. cerramos la puerta para que kaze no pudirera salir porque etto... es para la agilidad, ¡si! en un espacio peque o desarrolla mas esa habilidad ya que.. si eso^^'- invente rapido la primera tonteria que se me vino a la mente, mientras kazemaru se divertia jugando con su enamorado, todas nos empezamos a reir

-chicas me estan asustando... porque rien?- decia goenji algo asustado, kazemaru empezo a correr mas rapido y el goleador de fuego empezo a desear que el velocista jamas le alcanzara, se notaba en su rostro.

-kazemaru por aqui!- excalmo haruna mientras que abria un espacio entre nosotras, todas hicimos lo mismo y kazemaru paso por ahi mientras que le seguiamos gritando, la persecucion se ponia mas interesante, goenji se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba y corria mas rapido, al ver que kazemaru lo alcanzaba uso la misma ruta que el mencionado uso para llegar mas rapido a el... grabe error

-¡SOSTENGANLO!- grito rika y todas lo tomamos de donde pudimos, de la cintura, del brazo, de la camisa, pero al jalar tanto perdio el equilibrio y haruna le metio el pie, goenji tropezo, kazemaru al ver esto se lanzo en un clavado al piso, justo sobre el pelicrema, todas reiamos como locas deseando tener una camara.

Era la escena yaoi perfecta, kazemaru sobre goenji, el menor lo apresaba, mientras que el intentaba huir desesperadamente [¡bien que le gusto!] el pobre todo sonrojado recibia delicados (pero repetidos) besos de kazemaru en la mejilla.  
>kazemaru simplemente no lo dejaba ir, estaba declarandose divertida y atrevidamente, todas reiamos viendolos atentamente, se veia pervertido, pero no era mas que kazemaru dando tiernos besos a goenji...<p>

Ese dia aprendi algo, cuando se esta enamorado, no importa nada ni nadie, ni de quien te enamores... y que todas tenemos una fan yaoi dentro de nosotras.

* * *

><p><strong>y bien... ¿que tal esta? tendra continuacion, si es que les gusto y me la piden:3 fuera de eso e bautizado esta pareja como <em>kazenji...<em> me comentan si les gusta el nombre tambien:)**

**Le debo la inspiracion a dos personitas muy especiales en mi salon~ ****¡Eso es todo! **

**~Bye! (~¯ ▽¯)~**


End file.
